1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to an ion-exchange resinous material useful for practicing high performance ion-exchange chromatography.
2. Prior Art
Materials for performing liquid chromatographic analyses are known where only the thin outer surfaces of the chromatographic support materials are available for actively exchanging ions with liquid media. For example: Small et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,460 (1978) describe the preparation and use of an ion-exchange composition comprising Component A, an insoluble synthetic resin substrate having ion-exchanging sites at least on its available surface having irreversibly attached thereto Component B, a finely divided insoluble material of from about 0.1 to about 5 microns median diameter. Macroporous resins may be used for Component A.
Smith et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,580 describe an improved method of forming agglomerated ion-exchange particles including the particles claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,460.